Les portes ouvertes
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Le NCIS a fait des portes ouvertes. Trois touristes rapportent à leur manière ce qu'ils y ont vu. De l'analyse de la couleur des murs aux agents adeptes des claques sur la tête, des cravates dorées ou des colliers à clous, autant dire qu'ils ont de quoi faire ! Entre sarcasmes et tentatives de meurtres, découvrez leur vision de l'équipe phare de l'agence !
1. Les Psychotiques

**Salut le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic (les suites des autres arrivent, juré !). Elle va être très courte et n'est absolumnet pas à prendre au sérieux.**

**Rapide présentation dans ce chapitre des touristes ayant visité le NCIS, les Psychotiques (pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas) avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet au chapitre suivant.**

**Si vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est normal ! Trouver des explications à tout n'est pas possible avec Lou, Bolti et Nila. J'espère simplement vous faire passer un bon moment. ^_^**

* * *

**Les portes ouvertes**

.

**1 – Les Psychotiques**

.

Les Psychotiques sont de "charmantes" petites bactéries***** au nombre de trois. L'activité favorite de Lou le Psychopathe est d'inciter Nila le Simplet au suicide. Il ne parvient jamais à ses fins. Bolti le Volubile est le raisonnable de la bande. Il tente de tempérer Lou et son sale caractère tout en expliquant la vie à Nila. Il la lui sauve par la même occasion assez régulièrement.

Après avoir participé aux portes ouvertes du NCIS, tous trois se sont installés sur une jetée face à l'océan pour se reposer.

.

**Bolti le Volubile :** J'en peux plus. C'est épuisant le tourisme.

**Lou le Psychopathe : **Alors pourquoi t'es venu ?

**Bolti :** Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé seul avec Nila ?

**Lou : **Pourquoi pas !

**Bolti :** Tu rêves !

**Nila le Simplet : **Pourquoi il rêve, Bolti ?

**Lou : **Parce qu'il adore ça. Tu veux rêver aussi ?

**Nila : **Ouiii !

**Lou : **Alors saute !

**Bolti :** Non !

**Lou : **Bolti, tu gâches tout là !

**Bolti :** Nila ne sait pas nager !

**Lou : **Et alors ? C'est un problème ?

**Bolti :** Oui !

**Lou : **T'as aucun sens de l'humour, encore pire que le directeur du NCIS.

**Nila : **C'est quoi le NCIS ? Ça se mange ?

**Bolti :** C'est l'agence fédérale qu'on vient de visiter, Nila.

**Nila : **C'est quoi une agence fédérale ?

**Lou : **Je sens que ça va être long.

**Bolti : **Le NCIS, c'est un bâtiment.

**Nila : **Mais t'as dit que c'était une agence !

**Lou : **Trèèès long...

**Bolti : **C'est le cas.

**Nila : **Je comprends pas.

**Lou : **C'est étonnant ça !

**Bolti : **Lou, on se passera de tes commentaires.

**Nila : **C'est quoi alors ?

**Lou : **Je vais te le dire.

**Bolti : **Ah oui ?

**Lou : **Oui ! C'est quatre murs orange et un toit en verre.

**Bolti : **C'est réducteur comme explication, Lou !

**Lou : **Je vois pas en quoi.

**Bolti : **Il y a aussi des hommes qui y travaillent.

**Lou : **J'ai des doutes sur l'humanité de certains d'entre eux. Y en a un qui fout des claques sur le crâne quand il est pas content et une qui porte les mêmes trucs que les chiens.

**Nila : **Les toutous ?

**Bolti :** Oui, comme les toutous.

**Lou : **Ils sont pas nets !

**Nila : **Pourquoi ils ont pas internet ? Titi, il a dit qu'ils avaient internet.

**Lou : **Titi ? Qui c'est ça ?

**Bolti :** Le guide, Lou ! Timothy !

**Nila : **Titi !

**Lou : **Si tu me sors Grosminet, je te balance aux poissons !

**Nila : **Ouiii !

**Lou : **Crétin.

* * *

*** Oui, ce sont des bactéries, pas des humains. Elles sont minuscules et peuvent voir sans être vues. C'est la seule chose importante à retenir sur ce sujet. **


	2. Le NCIS

**Retour en arrière avec l'arrivée des Psychotiques à l'agence. La narration est au présent.**

* * *

**2 – Le NCIS**

Lou, Bolti et Nila entrent dans l'agence avec un groupe de personnes pour la visite.

**Nila : **C'est beau !

**Lou : **Tu plaisantes j'espère ! C'est que des murs et de la peinture !

**Bolti : **Il a le droit de trouver ça beau, Lou.

**Lou : **J'ai pas dit qu'il avait pas le droit. C'est juste stupide.

**Nila : **Ouiii !

**Lou : **Mais vu son QI, c'est normal.

Ils atteignent le poste de sécurité.

**Nila : **C'est quoi ?

**Lou : **Devine !

**Nila : **Une devinette ? Chouette ! Alors...

**Lou : **Il sait ce que c'est ?

**Bolti : **Faut croire.

**Lou : **Peut-être qu'il est pas aussi stupide que ça finalement.

**Nila : **Un toutou !

**Lou : **Hein ?

**Bolti : **Quoi ?

**Nila : **C'est un toutou !

**Lou : **Oublie ce que j'ai dit, Bolti.

**Bolti : **Ce n'est pas un chien, Nila !

**Nila : **Mais j'ai pas dit chien, j'ai dit toutou !

**Lou : **Tu crois que le QI peut être un chiffre négatif ?

**Bolti : **La ferme, Lou !

**Nila : **Pourquoi tu parles de ferme ? Y a des toutous dans les fermes ?

**Lou : **On parle encore de QI à ce niveau là ? Parce qu'un chien doit avoir plus de cervelle que lui.

**Bolti : **Bouclez-là ! On avance.

**Nila : **Boucler quoi ? Y a rien pour s'attacher.

**Bolti : **Silence !

**Lou : **Tu dis à Nila de se taire ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

**Nila : **Mais, Bo', j'ai pas trouvé la devinette !

**Bolti : **C'est pas grave.

**Nila : **Je veux la réponse !

**Bolti : **C'est un poste de sécurité.

**Nila : **Ils mettent des cadenas aux enveloppes ?

**Bolti : **Ils ne sécurisent pas le courrier ! C'est un poste, pas _la_ poste !

**Nila : **Oh !

**Lou : **Ça vole haut aujourd'hui.

**Nila : **Tu sais voler ?

**Lou : **Tu veux essayer ?

**Nila : **Ouiii !

**Lou : **Alors monte là haute et saute !

**Bolti : **Non ! Nila, tu restes là.

**Nila : **D'accord.

**Lou : **Bolti, t'es chiant.

**Bolti : **Il se serait fait mal !

**Lou : **Je pensais plutôt à mourir, mais se blesser est pas mal non plus.

Un homme rejoint le groupe.

**Nila : **C'est qui le monsieur ?

**Bolti : **Notre guide.

**Nila : **Il s'appelle comment ?

**Lou : **T'as qu'à écouter !

**Bolti : **Il s'appelle Timothy. C'est un agent.

**Nila : **C'est quoi un gens A ?

**Bolti : **Agent ! C'est un enquêteur.

**Nila : **Ça veut dire quoi ?

**Bolti : **Qu'il fait des enquêtes.

**Nila : **Il fait une quête ?

**Bolti : **On va dire ça.

**Nila : **Sur quoi ?

**Bolti : **Sur des crimes.

**Nila : **Il fait de l'escrime ?

**Bolti : **_Des_ crimes !

**Nila : **C'est quoi ?

**Bolti : **Lou, tu pourrais m'aider ?

**Lou : **Et me priver du plaisir de te voir ramer en lui donnant des explications ?

**Bolti : **Oui !

**Lou : **C'est non.

**Bolti : **Lou !

**Nila : **On avance !

**Lou : **Enfin !

**Bolti : **L'agent a dit quelque chose ?

**Lou : **Rien d'important.

**Bolti : **C'est à dire ?

**Lou : **Qu'il ne fallait pas toucher les gobelets de café qu'on pourrait voir au cours de la visite.

**Bolti : **C'est tout ?

**Lou : **Je t'ai dit que c'était sans intérêt !

**Bolti : **S'il l'a dit, il doit bien y avoir une raison.

**Lou : **Laquelle ? Si vous le faîtes, vous allez mourir ? Hé, mais c'est une super idée ! Nila...

**Nila : **Ouiii ?

**Lou : **Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

**Nila : **Ouiii !

**Lou : **Alors vas renverser le café sur la table là-bas !

**Nila : **Lequel ?

**Lou : **Celui près du type qui sait pas ce que veut dire sourire.

**Bolti : **Comme toi, quoi.

**Lou : **Vas-y, Nila !

**Bolti : **Nila, non !

**Lou : **Même pas drôle.

* * *

**Heu... vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Une suite vous tente ?**

**Pour ceux qui connaissaient déjà les Psychotiques (et les autres d'ailleurs !) : ça vous dirait que je poste leurs aventures sur le site ?**


	3. L'open space

**Je suis ravie que les Psychotiques vous plaisent ! Merci à vous pour les coms, ici, comme sur la fic qui leur est dédiée !**

**accro : **Oui, c'est bien Gibbs !

**WJ :** ^_^

**Lul :** Ce n'est pas fait pour réfléchir, mais justement pour se déconnecter de la réalité. Apparemment, ça fonctionne !

**PBG :** Alors, cette adoption, ça s'est bien passé ? Même avec Lou ?

**Pour ce chapitre, je remercie ma plus grande fan de m'avoir prêté Minibleu ! Je l'y ai intégré à l'histoire de la même manière que les autres personnages, c'est à dire à travers les commentaires des Psychotiques.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**3 – L'open space**

**Nila : **C'est haut !

**Lou : **Le toit ? Oui. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le dire.

**Bolti :** Parce que tu vois un intérêt à quelque chose ?

**Lou : **Comme à faire disparaître Nila ? Oh que oui !

**Bolti : **Désolant.

**Nila : **Je pourrais avoir la même couleur dans ma chambre ?

**Lou : **Une chambre orange ? Mais quel être sensé voudrait vivre dans un endroit aux murs orange ?

**Bolti :** Eux.

Il indique les agents.

**Nila : **T'as dit qu'ils travaillaient les gens !

**Lou : **Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient une vie en dehors du travail, alors ça revient au même.

**Bolti :** Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ?

**Lou : **Gibbs.

**Bolti :** Celui qui sait pas sourire ?

**Lou : **Il est accro au café, il a la coupe à la GI Joe, il sourit jamais et il sait pas parler. Ce type n'a aucune vie sociale.

**Nila :** C'est quoi une vie sociale ?

**Bolti :** Lou qui ne voudrait pas te tuer.

**Lou : **Hé ! J'ai une vie sociale ! Je suis avec vous ! C'est pas comme eux.

**Nila : **J'ai pas compris.

**Lou : **Laisse-tomber.

**Bolti :** Parce que les autres aussi n'en ont pas ?

**Lou : **Ouais, regarde le guide. Il vient de se faire voler la vedette par monsieur Costume-Cravate. Il n'a aucune autorité et il arrête pas de parler informatique. Tu connais un geek avec une vie sociale, toi ?

**Nila : **C'est quoi un gui ?

**Lou : **On dit _geek_.

**Bolti :** C'est un informaticien.

**Nila : **Un format Titien ? Un peintre ?

**Lou : **Il sait pas ce qu'est un geek, mais il connait Titien ?

**Bolti :** Me demande pas, j'ai pas compris non plu.

**Nila : **C'est quoi un format Titien ?

**Bolti :** Un informaticien est quelqu'un qui travaille avec des ordinateurs.

**Nila : **C'est quoi ?

**Bolti :** Je renonce.

**Lou : **Héhé.

**Bolti :** Aucun commentaire ! Parle plutôt de Costume-Cravate.

**Lou : **Celui qui fait des blagues vaseuses ? Qui reluque les filles ? Qui vient de se prendre une claque sur la tête par frère Sourire ?

**Bolti : **Il s'est pris une claque ?

**Lou : **Tu te souviens qu'on est en visite et que c'est _ton_ idée ?

**Bolti :** D'accord pour lui. Et les autres ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que...

**Nila : **Oh ! C'est joli ! Je peux avoir le même ?

**Lou : **De quoi tu parles ?

**Nila : **De son collier doré !

**Lou : **Quel collier ?

**Bolti :** La cravate, Lou. Le type avec les lunettes en train de baver devant la jeune femme. Sa cravate est dorée.

**Nila : **Pourquoi il bave, il a la rage ? C'est un toutou ?

**Lou : **Il connait la rage, mais pas le mot chien ?

**Bolti :** Il n'a pas la rage, Nila !

**Nila : **Alors pourquoi il bave ?

**Lou : **Et une nouvelle preuve de son absence de vie sociale, une !

**Bolti :** Parce qu'il y en avait d'autres ?

**Lou : **Son manque flagrant de goûts en manière de fringue, sa tête de demeuré, son incapacité à faire une phrase qui me font dire qu'il a autant de cerveau de Nila. Et encore, même mini cellule est plus intelligent !

**Nila : **C'est qui Nila ?

**Bolti :** Tu disais ?

**Lou : **Sans commentaire !

**Nila : **Pourquoi il bave ?

**Lou : **À mon avis, c'est à cause de la femme en face de lui.

**Bolti :** Je suis d'accord, il craque pour elle.

**Nila : **Je l'entends pas craquer, moi !

**Lou : **Je te garantis que tu vas entendre craquer quand je vais m'occuper de toi !

**Nila : **Ouiii !

**Bolti :** N'y pense même pas.

**Lou : **Ben voyons !

**Bolti :** Dis-moi plutôt en quoi elle n'a pas de vie sociale ?

**Lou : **Elle en est réduite à bosser avec ces types.

**Bolti :** J'avoue, c'est un bon argument.

**Nila : **Le monsieur au collier aussi il a fait argh, je l'ai entendu !

**Lou : **Lequel des quatre a craqué le premier et l'a étripé ?

**Nila : **Mais il a pas fait crac, il a fait argh ! Et puis c'est quoi qu'il a pétri ?

**Lou : **Le mot c'est _étripé_ ! Et c'est ce qui va t'arriver dans deux secondes si tu te tais pas !

**Bolti :** Lou, non !

**Lou : **Bolti, un mot de plus et tu y passes aussi !

**Nila : **Il doit passer où, Bo' ?

**Lou : **Argh !


	4. Le labo

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à vous pour les coms ! Je ne m'attarde pas, j'ai beaucoup de retard à combler niveau lecture et reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**4 – Le labo**

.

**Bolti :** Et nous arrivons maintenant dans ce superbe laboratoire d'expertise médico-légale...

**Lou : **Arrête de te prendre pour le guide, t'es ridicule.

**Nila : **Ça veut dire quoi ridicule ?

**Lou : **Arrête de poser des questions et avance.

**Nila : **Pourquoi ?

**Lou : **Parce que tu comprends pas les réponses, alors ça sert à rien de te les donner.

**Nila : **Ouiiii !

**Lou : **Demeuré.

**Bolti :** Concentrez-vous sur la visite un peu !

**Lou : **Dit celui qui regrette de nous avoir traîné ici.

**Bolti :** Hé ! Je ne le regrette pas !

**Lou : **Faudrait que t'apprennes à mentir un de ces jours. Ça pourrait t'être utile.

**Bolti :** Je ne vois pas en quoi.

**Lou : **Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, ni à entendre.

**Bolti :** Parce que tu t'amuses à mentir, toi, peut-être ?

**Lou : **Oui.

**Bolti :** Je peux savoir quand ?

**Nila :** Pourquoi c'est un toutou la dame ?

**Bolti :** La quoi ?

**Lou : **Un toutou ?

**Bolti :** Nila, explique-toi !

**Nila : **La dame, c'est un toutou ?

**Bolti :** Bien sûr que non !

**Nila : **Alors pourquoi elle a un collier de toutou ?

**Bolti :** Eh bien, parce que... heu... bonne question ! Lou ?

**Lou : **Elle aime les colliers bizarres, comme le type de tout à l'heure avec le collier doré. C'est tout.

**Nila : **Oh ! Et je peux avoir le même ?

**Lou : **Non.

**Nila : **Mais pourquoi ?

**Lou : **Parce que j'ai dit non.

**Nila : **Et des dessins ?

**Lou : **Quels dessins ?

**Bolti :** Je pense qu'il parle des tatouages.

**Lou : **Tu veux des tatouages ?

**Nila : **Je veux savoir dessiner pareil !

**Lou : **Ben voyons.

**Bolti :** Nila, elle ne peut pas t'apprendre à dessiner.

**Nila : **Pourquoi ?

**Lou : **On s'en fout. Maintenant, avance.

**Nila : **D'accord.

**Bolti : **Attends, t'as pas autre chose à nous demander ?

**Lou :** Ouais, tant qu'on y est, qu'on fasse tout d'un seul coup pour avoir la paix ensuite.

**Nila : **Heu...

**Lou : **C'est oui ou c'est non ?

**Nila : **Pourquoi il est rouge Titi ?

**Lou : **Hein ?

**Bolti :** Tu n'as pas une autre question, Nila ?

**Nila : **Non.

**Bolti :** Tu es sûr ?

**Nila : **Je veux savoir pourquoi il est rouge.

**Lou : **Bolti, qu'est-ce-qu'il raconte ?

**Bolti :** Heu...

**Lou : **Bolti !

**Nila : **Bo', pourquoi il est rouge ? Il en colère contre la dame ?

**Bolti :** Non.

**Lou : **De quoi il parle ?

**Bolti :** Il est juste content de la voir, Nila.

**Nila : **Comme Lou avec moi ?

**Bolti :** Pas exactement.

**Lou : **Bolti, ne m'oblige pas à reposer la question !

**Bolti :** Je...

**Nila : **Lou, pourquoi il est rouge le monsieur ?

**Lou : **Quel monsieur ? Le guide ?

**Nila : **Oui !

**Lou : **Parce qu'il a rougi.

**Nila : **Mais pourquoi ?

**Lou : **Parce qu'elle lui a fait des compliments et qu'elle est très jolie.

**Nila : **Je comprends pas.

**Lou : **C'est normal.

**Nila : **Mais je veux comprendre !

**Lou : **Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

**Nila : **Quand ?

**Lou : **Tu sauras quand t'y seras.

**Nila : **Mais...

**Lou : **Une autre fois !

**Nila : **D'accord.

**Lou : **Ben tu vois, Bolti, c'était pas compliqué !

**Bolti :** Avance !

* * *

**La suite est presque terminée. La fin approche. **

**Vos avis ?**


	5. Salle d'autopsie et fin de visite

**Ça fait longtemps que je dois finir cette petite histoire en vous postant le dernier chapitre. Voilà qui est fait !**

**Je vous remercie de nouveau pour vos coms. J'espère que cette fin de visite du NCIS vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**5 – Salle d'autopsie et fin de visite**

.

**Nila :** Il fait froid.

**Lou :** Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est...

**Bolti :** La morgue !

**Lou :** Excellente déduction, Sherlock ! C'est leurs blouses qui te l'ont fait comprendre ou tu as écouté le geek qui nous sert de guide ?

**Bolti :** Je me passerai de tes sarcasmes, Lou.

**Lou :** Tu es de mauvaise humeur à cause de tout à l'heure ? Il faut passer au-dessus de ça !

**Bolti :** Fous-moi la paix !

**Nila :** T'es pas content, Bo' ?

**Bolti :** J'aime pas les morgues.

**Lou :** Les cadavres te posent problème ?

**Bolti :** Cet endroit _est_ un problème !

**Lou :** Tu sais que tout le monde meurt un jour, quand même ?

**Bolti :** Lou !

**Nila :** On va mourir ?

**Lou :** Oui.

**Nila :** Pour de vrai ?

**Lou :** Oui et ça risque de t'arriver rapidement si tu continues à me souler comme ça !

**Nila :** Ouiii !

**Bolti :** Nila ! Ça va pas de dire ça ?

**Nila :** Mais j'ai faim moi !

**Bolti :** Tu as faim ?

**Lou :** Imbécile ! J'ai dit _mourir,_ pas _nourrir_ !

**Nila :** C'est pas pareil ?

**Bolti :** Pas vraiment non.

**Lou :** Mais les deux peuvent se rejoindre. Il suffit que tu avales...

**Bolti :** Lou, non !

**Lou :** Quoi encore ?

**Bolti :** Je t'interdis de faire ça !

**Lou :** T'as pris des cours pour être aussi chiant ? Même le geek l'est moins que toi !

**Nila :** C'est quoi autopsier ?

**Lou :** Hein ?

**Bolti :** C'est quand on cherche comment quelqu'un est mort.

**Nila :** Moi aussi je veux chercher !

**Lou :** Mais c'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée ça ! Viens Nila, on va faire une autopsie !

**Nila :** Ouiii !

**Bolti :** Non !

**Nila :** Pourquoi t'es pas d'accord, Bo' ?

**Lou :** Ben oui, pourquoi ?

**Bolti :** Je t'interdis de l'autopsier !

**Lou :** T'es pas drôle, Bolti.

**Nila :** Ouinnn ! Je veux être autopsier !

**Lou :** Tu vois ? Tu lui fais de la peine.

**Bolti :** Lou, n'y pense même pas !

**Nila :** T'es méchant, Bo', tu veux pas qu'on joue.

**Bolti :** Jouer ? Mais il veut t'autopsier, Nila !

**Nila :** Les messieurs en blancs, ils ont le droit de jouer eux !

**Bolti :** C'est leur travail, Nila ! Dis-lui, Lou !

**Lou :** Je suis d'accord avec Nila.

**Bolti :** Mais...

**Lou :** Viens mini cellule, on va aller demander aux messieurs de jouer avec nous. Le vieux parle plus que Bolti, ça fera comme si il jouait avec nous.

**Nila :** Ouiii !

**Bolti :** Lou, non !

**Lou :** Mais enfin pourquoi tu n'es jamais de mon avis ?

**Bolti :** Tu te poses vraiment la question ?

**Nila :** Titi, il s'en va.

**Lou :** Hein ?

**Bolti :** Quoi ?

**Nila :** Le format Titien dit au revoir.

**Lou :** La visite est finie ?

**Bolti :** Il vient de ranger son téléphone. Ils ont une enquête.

**Lou :** On doit déjà partir ? Mais je voulais rencontrer le directeur !

**Bolti :** C'était pas prévu dans le programme, Lou.

**Nila :** Je veux pas partir ! Je veux autopsier !

**Lou :** On peut rester.

**Bolti :** Non ! On s'en va.

**Lou :** Bolti !

**Nila :** Bo' !

**Bolti :** Dehors, tout de suite !

**Lou :** T'es chiante, _Maman._

**Bolti :** Allez, dépêchez-vous.

**Nila :** On va où ?

**Bolti :** À l'extérieur.

**Lou :** Nan, c'est vrai ? Pas possible ! Je m'en serais jamais douté !

**Bolti :** Lou, avance.

**Lou :** Et on va faire quoi à l'extérieur ? Se promener le long du Potomac ? Flâner dans les magnifiques jardins du Navy Yard ? Rejoindre l'océan pour une petite baignade ?

**Bolti :** On verra.

**Nila :** Bo', je veux un souvenir !

**Bolti :** Quoi ?

**Nila :** Je veux un souvenir !

**Bolti :** De notre visite ?

**Nila :** Ouiii !

**Lou :** J'ai une idée. Et si tu prenais le joli gobelet sur le bureau ?

**Nila :** Ouiii !

**Bolti :** Non !

**Lou :** T'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.

**Fin**

* * *

**Un 'tit avis ?**

**Si vous voulez connaître d'autres aventures de Lou, Bolti et Nila, rendez-vous sur mon profil et le lien de la fic _Les Psychotiques _!**


End file.
